The BooBoo Song
by Im-AcErBiC
Summary: Cameron's niece calls her and asks her to do something that Chase finds quite amusing.


-1A/N: I don't know why I thought of this, it just kinda came to me. But anyway, I thought it was cute, so I decided to apply it to a one-shot. There's a pairing. Chase/Cameron naturally :)

Disclaimer: I own the song, I just made it up out of nowhere. I also own Lily. I don't, however, own Chase or Cameron.

Summary: Cameron's niece (Yes, the same one from All Falls Down,) calls her and asks her to do something Chase finds quite amusing.

!#$&()+

Allison Cameron's eyes flickered restlessly over the file of the teams' latest patient. It was almost nine o' clock, and everyone else had left. Or at least, that's what she thought. They always left her there to do the work while they went out and had fun. She was a little tired of it, to be completely honest. Her fingers flipped through the never-ending pages of their patient of the week's family history. She gave a sigh and slammed the folder down on the table.

"Damn it!" She exclaimed, examining the small slice on her index finger the papers had given her as they had slipped through her fingers. She jumped, startled, as the phone began ringing . She rolled her eyes and pulled the receiver to her ear.

"This is Cameron," she greeted the unknown caller.

"Aunt Allison!" A child's voice echoed through the line.

"Lily, why aren't you in bed?" Cameron replied.

"Daddy's letting me stay up late!" She answered, happily.

"Ha, I doubt that. Let me talk to him, then," Cameron said laughing, playing along.

"Um, he can't talk right now," she said, quickly trying to cover up.

"Oh, and why not?" Cameron giggled.

"He's sleeping on the couch," Lily responded guiltily.

"Well, why are you calling sweetie, did you need something?" Cameron asked softly.

"Yeah! I need you to do something," Lily instructed her, sounding like a ringleader.

"Yeah?" Cameron inquired, switching to speakerphone.

"I got a booboo. Can you sing me the Booboo Song?" Lily requested hopefully. Cameron sighed, realizing the work she needed to get done, and how much she hadn't gotten done.

"Why not get mommy to sing it?" Cameron offered expectantly.

"She's not here. Besides, I like the way you sing it better," Lily whined.

"Yeah, Cameron. I want to hear the Booboo Song too," A very familiar voice said from behind her. Cameron jumped up and spun around to face who had snuck up behind her. It happened to be her Australian co-worker, Dr. Robert Chase. He was grinning sarcastically at her. She rolled her eyes.

"See? Someone else wants to hear it too!" Lily interjected, a new hope in her voice. Cameron smirked exasperatedly.

"Sweetie, I have a lot of work to do," she excused, not looking away from Chase.

"Please!" She whimpered, pretending like she was going to cry.

"Ugh, fine!" Cameron retorted in a joking manner. She realized she'd lost the battle. She looked around as though trying to remember the words.

"Look at you, Look at you

You have a big mean booboo

I know it hurts

You know what to do

Put water on it

And a bandage too

Let your mommy kiss it

And wrap it up tight

Go in your bedroom and

Turn off the light

Shake your pain away

To the musical beat

Get in your bed

And go to sleep," Cameron sang softly, with great emphasis into the speakerphone. Lily giggled from the other end.

"Thanks!" She exclaimed, cheerfully.

"Your welcome. Love you," she concluded.

"Love you too. Bye!" Lily replied, hanging up. She turned back to Chase who had an odd expression on his face. It was a mixture between amazement and sarcasm. Cameron looked down to the floor, a bit embarrassed.

"That was cute," Chase said, as if he could find no other words.

"Thank you," Cameron replied, not looking up. As she went to pass him on her way to the lab, he grabbed her arm suddenly and closed the tiny bit of space between them with a soft kiss. When they pulled away, she looked dumbfounded.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly. He chuckled slightly, as they were still extremely close to each other.

"I was hoping to hear that song again..."

A/N: Heh, Chase is such a dork. I love writing stories like that lol. Ciao!


End file.
